


Like the Sun and the Moon

by indigoire



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Threesomes, nude wrestling, only just barely touched on but Something happened to Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoire/pseuds/indigoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kinkmeme: AU where Auguste never died. Damen travels to Vere for diplomatic talks. Somehow he ends up in bed with both of Vere's princes.</p><p>Go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Vere and Akielos had never gone to war. There had been tensions six years ago, but war had never been declared due to a matter of treason in the King of Vere's court. His own brother had been caught planning on murdering the King and his heir in order to assume the throne, and there was a lengthy trial followed by an execution. 
> 
> Still, tensions between the two countries remain, and border disputes loom large, threatening to break out into something like war if the kings do not put a stop to it.

Damen was screwed.

He walked along the winding paths of the gardens at Arles, trying to clear his head and discuss things rationally with himself.

He'd ridden north with his father for these diplomatic talks, his father having insisted upon it. He was to pay attention to the Veretians, keeping an eye out for any treachery or double-dealings, but to also learn from them.

“The Veretians will twist words to mean whatever they want them to, and they often say one thing and mean another. Keep track of what they say, and learn to speak in untruths like them, and you've halfway learned the art of diplomacy. They're all snakes in the grass, Damianos, and it's time you learned their true nature.”

So Damen had come to these talks, and it was assumed that they would be staying for quite some time. Among discussion of the border disputes there was talk of redrawing the border itself, or declaring Delpha (or Delfeur, as the Veretians called it) as a neutral zone. Neither country wanted to give up land, neither wished to compromise with the other, and Theomedes in particular was stubborn about ceding nothing to the Veretians. Already a week had passed with no progress.

Damianos sat in on the meetings in the morning, but by afternoon had leave to amuse himself however he pleased. He often found himself pushed into the company of the King's two sons, Auguste and Laurent. They were the source of Damen's current predicament.

Crown Prince Auguste was all smiles and warmth towards the Akielons, especially Damen, and he had a welcoming manner about himself. He was only slightly shorter than Damen himself, and only slightly less broad about the shoulders. Within two days he'd challenged Damen to a friendly spar, and Damen had seen for himself how talented Auguste was with a sword. They'd fought for what seemed like hours until they were forced to call a draw. Privately Damen thought perhaps in a real battle he would be able to overcome Auguste, but he could not help but admire the prince's strength and skill. He was truly remarkable, and he had laughed to find him and Damen evenly matched. His hair was golden and wavy, his face always open and honest, and he had a body like a marble statue: sculpted and hard. Damen had found himself hopelessly drawn in. He had a sinking feeling that most people felt that way about Auguste. Wherever he went he attracted eyes; he was very attractive.

But then there was Laurent, and there was where Damen was completely lost. Laurent was Auguste's younger brother. Though they had similar features, Laurent's were more delicate, more fine. His hair was a shade lighter, his eyes a hue darker, and he seemed very cold. He'd been the picture of courtesy towards Damen, but there was something closed off about him. He spoke little around the Akielons, and when he did speak it was often something cutting and witty. Clearly he was very intelligent, and the few times Damen had not seen him in his brother's company he was told Laurent was in the library or writing a correspondence. He was much more lithe than his brother, and did not seem inclined towards sports, but Damen had heard he was an excellent rider. He was gorgeous, in some elusive way, and Damen could feel himself falling for him.

Thus the cause of his current frustrations. He was hopelessly attracted to both the princes and had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't dare to insult them with any sort of insinuation, he didn't even know if either of them was into men, and he knew he could not pursue just one. Auguste seemed like he would be more open towards Damen's suit, and he was almost sure there were a few appreciative looks coming from that quarter, but Auguste was also Crown Prince and responsible for providing heirs. He couldn't afford to dally with Damen, he had duties. As did Damen, honestly, but he had a half-brother, and his half-brother was expecting a child with his new wife, Jokaste, so his line was a bit more secure.

Besides, pursuing Auguste meant excluding Laurent, and Laurent was the sort one could never ignore. He was cold, it was true, but he was captivating too. Charming and beautiful and very very tempting for a prince like Damen who always got his own way and liked challenges. Damen wondered how breathtaking Laurent would look if he smiled, truly smiled instead of the small curving of his lips that Damen had been treated to in the past week. Laurent had also seemed to admire Damen, though it wasn't so much admiration for his body but rather his mind. One day they'd spoken of battle strategies, and Damen had recounted a campaign on the border to rid the countryside of raiding clans. He'd spoken battle formations, and of commanding a larger force of men, and the strategy he'd employed, and Laurent had seemed utterly enraptured. They'd then spoken of the tensions on the border, and Laurent had thrown out several barbed quips, seemingly to test Damen, who only raised his eyebrows and threw them back. Laurent had appeared pleased, perhaps even impressed.

Damen sternly told himself he wasn't here to impress anyone, only to think about those twin pairs of blue eyes and sigh. He was entirely screwed.

Suddenly, as if summoned by thinking of him, Laurent appeared from around a large hedge, stopping Damen in his tracks.

“Ah, Damianos, there you are. I've been looking for you. How are you enjoying the gardens here?”

Damen attempted once more to clear his head and plastered on a smile. “They're lovely. I was just taking in some fresh air. Did you require me for some reason?”

Laurent smiled then, a smile that promised something lascivious and wouldn't have looked unfitting on a fox in a hen house. Damen felt suspiciously hen-like at the moment.

“Yes actually, I do.” For one wild moment Damen wondered if Laurent were about to propose some sort of _activity_ between the two of them, only to put a screeching halt to those thoughts as Laurent continued. “You see, my brother was speaking to me about our Akielon guests, and I mentioned that your national sport is oil wrestling. He seemed very interested in learning about the sport and trying it out himself, and thought to ask you to teach him, but decided against it. He feared it would be too presumptuous of him. I thought I'd ask in his stead.”

“You thought you'd ask if I'd teach your brother how to wrestle?” paraphrased Damen, wondering if he understood correctly.

“Yes, that's right. Unless, you do not know how...?”

Damen cut him off. “I've been declared champion of wrestling the last five games we've held.”

“Oh wonderful, then it shouldn't be a problem. Auguste is _very eager_ to learn, you see.”

The emphasis Laurent put on the words had some sort of underlying promise, however innocent they were out of context, and Damen unexpectedly remembered his father's warning.

“Very well. Let's go find your brother.”

“There's no rush. I have one other thing to ask you. Please, sit.” Laurent gestured towards a secluded gazebo just behind them, directing Damen to sit on the bench. Laurent perched beside him, like a bird ready to fly away at any wrong move. Damen studied him in the short silence that followed. Laurent had some sort of plan, he thought, though he could not make out what it might be. At the moment he seemed to have dropped the insinuating quality, and Damen caught a flicker of uncertainty in his blue eyes, before they went utterly blank, as if closed behind a heavy shutter.

“Damianos. I know you are friendly with my brother. I ask only that you do not betray his friendship. He is an open and honest man, he does not look for treachery in those he would ally with.” A pause. “Luckily for him, I do. We have suffered at the hands of treason before. I will not see it happen to him again.”

Damen nodded. He knew a little something of what had happened to the King of Vere and his family. The King's brother had been caught in a murder plot, and it was rumored that the person who had found out was none other than the King's youngest son, Laurent. To find such treachery within your own family was unspeakable. Whatever Laurent had endured had clearly changed him, hurt his ability to trust as easily as his older brother.

“You have nothing to fear from me. I do not wish your brother any ill will. Nor you.” Laurent looked disarmingly surprised to be brought up at all. “You have suffered enough hurt, I think. I will not betray you.” _I would treat you both so tenderly_ , Damen thought.

“I...thank you. Let's go find Auguste, before the sun gets too high, shall we?” Just like that, Laurent's guard was back up, but Damen felt slightly smug for having had a chance to see Laurent's true self.

So they traversed the grounds until they reached the training ring, where they found Auguste strangely idle, as if waiting for them. Damen, though slightly suspicious, smiled warmly at Auguste, who smiled back twice as sunny.

“Damianos, good to see you! Laurent was just telling me about this sport you have in Akielos--”

Laurent cut off his brother with a warning look, and Auguste lapsed into nervous silence, clearly not as comfortable with whatever Laurent had planned. Damen jumped in to save his friend from embarrassment.

“Yes, Laurent was just asking me on your behalf if I would teach you how to wrestle. I'd be more than happy to, I think you'd have a real aptitude for it.” Auguste beamed, pleased with the compliment. “Shall we start the lesson now?”

“Yes, if that would be alright with you?”

“Certainly,” said Damen, and reached to begin stripping.

“Well, since you two are to spar, I believe I'll take my leave,” Laurent announced behind them. Both Damen and Auguste turned to face him.

“No, no, stay little brother!”  
“By all mean, please stay!”

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “Clearly I'm unneeded here, I thought I'd go to the library.”

“Come now Laurent, I know you must be interested in this as well. You claim you care little for sports, but I know you've been practicing your swordplay in secret with your guards, don't deny it! You could learn a lot from Damianos.”

“Really, I couldn't, I'll let you two--”

“Please, Laurent? I'd, er, feel better if you were here.” Auguste sent Laurent a wild pleading look, and Laurent, already half turned away, sighed and returned to the side of the training ring.

“Alright, I'll watch. But only for a while. If you two fight for more than an hour like last time, I'm leaving.”

Damen smirked. “No promises.” He then completed his earlier task and in a moment he stood there in the nude. Auguste, who hadn't even removed his outer jacket, stared openly. Damen chuckled at the absolutely gobsmacked look on his face. Even Laurent, all the way at the edge of the ring, seemed wide-eyed.

“Do you really need to be in the nude for this sport?” questioned Auguste, and it was the first time Damen had heard a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“It is traditional. Wearing clothing will give me a distinct advantage with my grip on you, you see. That's also why we oil ourselves. So that there is more of a challenge.”

Laurent had produced a jar of oil from somewhere, and he walked towards Damen to give it to him. He politely kept his eyes on Damen's face, but the sly smile was back, as if he were very pleased with what he saw. Damen accepted the jar with a grin of his own, and tried to ignore Laurent's fingers brushing his as he handed it over. Laurent stepped away and Damen began to oil himself down.

Auguste was tentatively removing his jacket, as if unsure of this course of action, and Damen remembered suddenly the Veretian taboo against nudity. Still, he could not help but watch, wishing silently to see Auguste's body hidden underneath those complex Veretian layers. Off came the jacket, then he methodically worked on the laces of his shirt, unfastening the sleeves and the neck. It took quite some time, and Damen wondered disparagingly why Veretian clothing was so complex. Finally the shirt was gone, and Auguste was nude from the waist up. His body was all that Damen had hoped for, muscled like his own, impossibly fair and flawless, without any scars or blemishes. Damen recalled that the crown prince had yet to test himself in battle. He hesitated over the trousers, but at a look from Damen to just Get On With It Already, he abruptly unlaced them and pulled them down. Even his thighs were well-muscled, and Damen forced himself to only glance before looking back at Auguste's face.

Auguste seemed a bit awkward standing in the nude, but Damen was determined to see things through, having got them started. He handed the oil to his friend with a smile, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. He definitely did not watch or appreciate Auguste oiling himself up, and if he did he was discreet about it.

“Right, now that the preparations are taken care of, let me show you a few basic holds.”

The mood quickly shifted to that of athletics, and Damen tried to keep it that way. Auguste was indeed an apt pupil, quickly picking up on the techniques and trying them out on Damen, who patiently taught him how to subdue an opponent. Damen could feel eyes upon him, and knew that Laurent was watching raptly, even as he focused on adjusting Auguste's stances.

Everything was progressing beautifully until Damen's hand accidentally brushed the inside of Auguste's thigh. The prince let out a slight yelp and moved about a foot away, but not before Damen observed a certain part of his anatomy reacting with visible interest.

“Sorry, sorry Damianos, I didn't mean, that is to say--”

Damen shrugged. “All bodies react to touch, there's nothing to apologize for. I apologize instead, I didn't mean to startle you.”

Auguste's face was bright red, in part from exertion and in part from embarrassment. “I suppose I'm just not used to fighting like this, in the nude, in front of a very attractive man.”

Damen could not stop himself from smiling widely if he tried. “Attractive, really? To you?”

Auguste nodded, helplessly. “I am very attracted to you, Damianos. Which is why I might as well tell you--”

“Auguste,” interrupted Laurent sternly, and suddenly Damen remembered he was still there, watching these proceedings.

“The jig is up, Laurent, I might as well come clean. I'm sorry to have tricked you like this Damianos, but I told Laurent how handsome I thought you were, and Laurent came up with idea for me get closer to you, quite literally. Did you know it would be nude wrestling, Laurent?”

Laurent smirked. “I'm a bit more familiar with Akielon customs than you know, brother.”

“In any case, I'm sorry to have tricked you, but I was honestly interested in the sport as well, I promise. We can stop here, and I apologize for my, well...” Auguste trailed off and looked down at the ground. Even his ears were red.

It took two short steps to reach Auguste, and Damen found himself lifting the man's chin to meet his eyes. “Don't apologize,” Damen said, before kissing Auguste, thoroughly, intently. Auguste melted against him slightly, and Damen struggled not to do the same, to hold himself and Auguste upright. He carded his fingers through Auguste's hair, holding him in place as he explored the other man's mouth with his tongue. When they parted, Auguste looked a little dazed, but very pleased.

“Laurent,” barked Damen shortly, when he'd gotten his breath back, not even having turned from facing Auguste.

Laurent almost materialized by Damen's side. “I was just leaving. I don't think you'll be needing my services any longer, after all.” There it was, the coldness Damen had heard before. There was no longer that tempting promise to his words, and from the way Laurent was carrying himself Damen even questioned if there ever was. But he had to tell his own truth.

“Laurent, Auguste, I must confess something, and it may ruin everything.” Laurent drew himself up, as if expecting the worst, as if Damen were to tell him that this entire diversion was a distraction so Akielon troops could invade the capital.

“You see, I'm attracted to both of you. Auguste, I now know you're interested, but if things had turned out differently and Laurent had ended up confessing to me first, I would have been just as happy kissing him. You both do things to me, and I feel like I couldn't court one of you without feeling like I was excluding the other.”

The words hung heavily between the three of them for a moment. Auguste looked at Laurent. Damen looked at Laurent. Laurent looked at the ground. Finally, Laurent spoke.

“You could have said nothing and left me alone, you know.”

Damen reached out almost blindly, and grabbed Laurent's hand. “Why would I ever do that? Laurent, look at me.”

Laurent looked up, and Damen saw the conflict behind those blue eyes. He knew that Laurent would have given Damen up to his older brother, as he gave his brother everything, but he struggled to keep his own interest hidden from view.

“Laurent,” spoke Auguste. “You deserve to be happy too. Damianos, I think Laurent has liked you from the first moment he saw you.”

“Is that so?” Damen ran a thumb over the back of Laurent's hand, softly, and didn't miss the small shudder that ran through his body. “Can I kiss you too, Laurent?”

Laurent slowly nodded, and Damen found himself hesitantly, carefully, kissing Laurent, like he was indeed a wild bird that would fly when startled. Laurent did not melt as his brother had done. Instead he moved his hands to Damen's face and pulled him closer, turning what started as something gentle into something rougher. Damen could feel Laurent's passion in that kiss, his need to be close, and he gave as good as he was given, just to show Laurent how much he wanted him too, how things could be between them.

They broke apart far too soon for Damen's liking, but something electric still resided in the air between them all. Even Auguste still looked interested, as if this revelation had solved everything.

“Damianos, it's clear how much both my brother and I want you, how much you want the both of us. Do you think that perhaps we could take this somewhere a bit more private?”

Damen blinked, surprised. “All three of us?”

“Yes,” Laurent breathed, as if the idea had just hit him.

Auguste beamed. “If were all in agreement, that is. I want you Damen. Laurent wants you. You want us. It's all very straightforward, really. I thought you two were the smart ones.”

Damen did not need to think on the idea any more. “My chambers. Tonight.”

–

They'd kissed quite a lot more before going their separate ways, and supper that night was almost torturous. Laurent acted as if nothing had happened, though he did seem quite a bit more cheerful than usual—and Damen wondered at how quickly he was beginning to read Laurent's moods, hidden though they were under a stoic mask—but Auguste kept staring at Damen, and occasionally he'd flush when their eyes met. Damen concentrated on the meal, trying not to think what would be occurring later in his chambers. He'd never been with two people at once, not even with his slaves. The idea thrilled him as well as filled him with nerves.

Supper could not end soon enough. Damen's father wished him goodnight, and Damen forced himself to walk calmly to his rooms, where he bid the guards outside his door to leave their post for the night. Obediently they did, retreating farther down the hall. Damen hurried to make his rooms ready for his guests. He then lit a single candle, placing it on the desk in the corner of the room. They'd have light to see by, but nothing too harsh.

Laurent arrived first, his eyes sweeping the room as he entered. “I think they must have given you the plainest room in the palace.”

Damen grinned. “Ah, so that's why it doesn't hurt my eyes as much as everything else here. You know, one can go overboard with ornamentation.”

Laurent smirked back, and let the subject drop. He perched on the short bench at the foot of Damen's bed, reminding Damen of their conversation from earlier.

“I asked my brother to fetch something for me. He'll be a while yet, I think. I wanted to talk to you before he arrived.”

Damen inclined his head slightly as a gesture for Laurent to continue.

“My brother is almost entirely inexperienced with things of a sexual nature.”

Damen interrupted, surprised. “Really? Auguste?” Laurent glared at him for a moment, before continuing.

“He's not naive, you'd have to be to grow up in this court and not learn a few things. But he's been with neither woman nor man. No woman, because of the fear of getting a bastard on her, no man because Auguste has a distaste for using slaves in such a way. He's most likely nervous. You will respect him. If he says no or seems unsure at any point, you will stop.” Laurent phrased it as a fact, and Damen nodded seriously.

“You care for him a great deal, I can tell. Trust me, I will not push anything on him or force him to do anything he doesn't want to.”

Laurent nodded shortly, and it seemed like the conversation was over, only a question nagged at Damen's mind, and he sat beside Laurent.

“What about you? Have you ever had sex with anyone?”

Laurent flushed, but looked away pointedly. He did not answer Damen's question, and Damen did not speak. They sat in silence for several long moments.

“Laurent, I will be gentle with you. With both of you. I care for you both. I want to know you both. I am attracted to you both. I do not hurt those I care for, and I will not be cruel to you. In fact, I hope to make you both feel so good. Please trust me, Laurent.”

Damen tentatively reached up to touch Laurent's cheek, expecting a rebuff, only to see Laurent's head turn towards him, a vulnerable expression on his face.

It was very easy to lean in and kiss him, if only to drive that expression away. This time Laurent did not make the kiss rough, but let Damen ply him with his lips and tongue, let Damen show how gentle and loving he could be.

It was then that Auguste entered. Damen pulled away, as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Auguste just laughed. “No, no, don't stop on my account.”

Damen could not help but rise to meet his friend, and kissed him as well, more as a greeting and reassurance than anything. “Thought you'd gotten cold feet,” Damen jested, and pulled Auguste towards the bed, Laurent making himself comfortable there already.

For a moment all three of them sat in the middle of Damen's large bed, unsure of what to do. Damen almost felt surrounded by the brothers, so similar in the dim light of his chamber that to Damen they were like golden twins. It felt heady to be here with them, and Damen reached out to kiss the closest one, which turned out to be Auguste. As they kissed, Damen felt hands exploring his body, knowing they couldn't be Auguste's as his were occupied with tangling in Damen's hair. Laurent explored the planes of Damen's chest and stomach as if tracing them into his memory, and then he moved to play with Damen's nipples, causing Damen to moan into Auguste's mouth.

Auguste pulled away to gasp for air, and Damen turned to kiss the other brother, pouring his lust into it. Laurent made a very small noise, the first Damen had ever heard from him, and Damen felt a sense of pride at having caused it. He bit Laurent's lip to draw another noise from him, but only got a gasp from Auguste at his trouble.

He broke away to see Auguste watching them both intently, cheeks flushed red. Laurent looked quite a bit flushed as well, and Damen heard him trying to catch his breath. It quickly dawned on him that he was the most experienced out of all of them, and the Veretian brothers were waiting for him to guide them.

“Do either one of you have something slick?” asked Damen, hopefully.

From out of his jacket pocket, Auguste drew out yet another jar of oil.  
“Laurent had me fetch it for us.”

Nodding, Damen plotted out a course of action, putting his mind to this as he would a battle strategy.

“Alright, before we do anything, we are all of us severely overdressed.” Damen quickly undid the pin on his clothing and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Both brothers devoured him with their eyes, and he felt a little like preening.

“Laurent, Auguste so kindly stripped for us earlier, it's your turn.” Damen turned his attention to the younger man, trying to disguise his eagerness. Laurent never showed more than his face and hands, dressed very severely even for a Veretian, and Damen wanted to know what was underneath. Laurent, slowly, began to peel out of his layers.

Auguste occupied himself by kissing and nipping at Damen's neck and shoulder, much to Damen's delight, as he watched Laurent finally strip away the last article of clothing. His body was a bit of a surprise, just as fair if not even more so than Auguste's, but there was certainly muscle there, a core of strength hidden from the world. He was certainly more lithe than his brother and Damen, but he was far from average. He too had delicate skin, unmarred and begging to be touched. He let Damen drink him in, looking secretly pleased by the attention.

Damen finally tore his gaze away to ask Auguste to strip as well, only to see Auguste already halfway through the task. Soon all three of them were naked, and Damen moved to the next step.

He carefully grabbed the oil, which had been placed by Auguste on the bedside table, and took a generous dollop. His fingers coated, he slowly inserted one of them into himself, opening himself up.

“Auguste, put some of the oil on your cock.”

Auguste, mouth hanging open as he watched Damen finger himself, quickly came to his senses and did as he was bid. Damen watched for half a moment, before beckoning to Laurent, who scooted closer. He engaged Laurent in a kiss, adding a second finger as he did so.

Auguste, having slicked himself, slowly jerked himself as Damen and Laurent pressed together, lips and tongue sliding sweetly against one another. Damen added a third finger, his groan muffled by Laurent's mouth, and with his free hand began to caress Laurent's arousal.

Damen pulled out of the kiss, and steeled himself for the next bit. He wanted to make this good for both brothers, but he was a bit unused to doing what he did next.

He positioned himself over Auguste's cock, and began to seat himself upon it, slowly and carefully. Auguste moaned and held Damen's hip steady with one hand as he guided himself in with the other. Finally, Damen was fully seated, and took a long minute to get used to feeling so full. Auguste filled him so completely, it was almost too much.

Laurent, sensing this, began to kiss Damen again, mouth hot and wet and consuming, until Damen was used to the sensation of Auguste inside him. Slowly he rose, and then sank down again upon Auguste, encouraged by the way Auguste's fingers gripped Damen's hips.

Damen moved until he was on his knees and elbows, Auguste still inside him, and motioned for Laurent to get on his knees as well. Laurent had a faint idea of what Damen wanted, so obliged willingly. Damen jerked Laurent for a moment, before leaning down and applying his mouth to Laurent's cock. He got a cut off moan for his trouble, and felt a frisson of victory. He hadn't sucked cock in ages, not since the summer Nikandros had left for Delpha, but Laurent's cock practically begged to be sucked, as flushed as his face, dripping with need. Damen relaxed his throat, and motioned for Laurent to fuck his mouth.

Things became a bit hazy after that. Damen was being fucked on both ends of his body, Auguste have settled into long, strong strokes, and Laurent having gotten the timing so that he thrusted into Damen's throat just as Auguste thrusted into Damen's ass. Damen, having started this, could do little but hang on, blissed out as the two brothers gave him their all.

Auguste's strokes soon became choppy and quick, and Damen could feel and hear him getting close to release. He clenched around Auguste's cock, and that seemed to push him over the edge. He thrusted hard once more into Damen and spilled inside him, groaning his pleasure as he did. Laurent lasted a little longer, until Damen swallowed around him in turn, his eyes watering. Laurent drew out instead of pushing in, and Damen only just managed to close his eyes as Laurent spent on his face.

Damen was close, so close, but hadn't yet come. As they all lay panting, Auguste seemed to realize this, and nudged Laurent's arm.

“Damen,” said Laurent, a bit breathlessly. “Sit on the edge of the bed, will you?”

Damen did so, not sure what the Veretian brothers were planning. He moved to touch himself, only to get a light slap on the wrist from Laurent, who was rising from the bed along with Auguste. Thankfully, they didn't go far, settling themselves as one on their knees in front of them. Damen caught on rather quickly after that.

It was Laurent who made the first move, encircling Damen's cock with his hand. He then leaned in to lick the head, tonguing Damen's slit as he did so.

Damen muffled a shout behind his hand. Laurent was good, strangely good, as if he'd done this before. Not that he was complaining.

Auguste, unsure but eager to participate, licked up Damen's shaft, and his hand joined Laurent's at the base of Damen's dick, their pale skin contrasting beautifully with his darker coloring. Laurent moved to the side and then both of them were licking up and down Damen's shaft, taking turns to suck at the head. It was all too much, Damen felt himself ready to come quickly, and he made some noise of warning, hoarsely. Both Laurent and Auguste, through some silent signal, tongued the head of his cock at the same time. Damen shot his load into both of their mouths, messily, shouting wordlessly as he came.

Laurent was the first to move, sitting next to him and pulling him into another kiss, passionate and still tasting of Damen's semen. Auguste sat on Damen's other side, putting his arms around him and laying his head on Damen's shoulder, clearly worn out.

Damen felt utterly spent, as if the brothers had managed to wring all the energy from him, like a sponge wrung of water. Laurent moved away, smiling, and Damen's heart leapt at how beautiful he was.

“Tomorrow,” murmured Laurent, “I'd like you to fuck me. Auguste can either watch or fuck you while you do. There's a couple of other positions I've read about that I'd like to try, but I'd like to have you inside of me. Then I think I'd like--”

As Laurent continued in this same vein for some time, Damen realized all at once that the two brothers were _far_ from done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a looong time since I've written any sort of smut, thought I'd jump right back into it, but I apologize if it sounds rusty or off-kilter. This is also the first thing I've written for the Captive Prince fandom, but this prompt on the kinkmeme leapt out at me, and I knew I had to write something for it. 
> 
> Also, I had some formatting issues while editing, so let me know if anything looks wonky. 
> 
> Comments and critique appreciated!


End file.
